The Timeless War
by Dude With No Life
Summary: My name is Storm Flight. I traveled back to the past to save the future from a terrible fate. I alone stand between us and extinction. I am Storm Flight, Captain of the Manehatten Ruin resistance, last survivor of Equestria, and the Oncoming Storm. Rating for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, all your wonderful reader types. How. Anyways, just got enough done on this one to start posting. Please, let me know what you think. Reviews make for better authors. Better authors mean better stories. Not to mention more, I tend to want to write when I get reviews. So do eet. I own nothing. Not MLP, not Iron Man(which the suit is based off) not Doctor Who. Man I wish I did though.**

It was a dark night in Ponyville. The time had come for the moon to shine on the other side of the world, and the many stars did little to light the abandoned streets. Nothing moved, nothing was heard except for the rustling of a light breeze. But then the breeze began to grow in strength, until a high wind was whistling through the small town. In the middle of the street, just past the glow of a streetlamp, a spark began to glow. It grew bigger and bigger, until energy was arcing in every direction. At the center of the glowing mass, a hole began to appear, swirling into nothingness. Blue clouds swirled into a dark speck, which began to pulse, growing and shrinking rapidly. Another bolt of energy arced out, slamming into the light post and showering sparks over the street. The vortex pulsed again, and out fell a pony. Then, as quickly as it appeared, the vortex vanished, leaving a pony lying in the middle of the street. Suddenly the pony jumped up, and hopped around, cursing to himself. Black armor covered his entire body, down to the metal sheathing his wings. He muttered to himself as he flung off the piece covering his right front hoof. The black armor was smoking, and the hoof underneath was red and angry.

"Alright, lets not get hit by the energy fields again. That bucking HURTS!" he moaned, nursing the injured leg. A moment of hopping about later, the armor section stopped smoking, and he slipped it back on. Letting out a sigh as the suit administered painkillers, he slumped to the ground.

"Ah, yeah . . . now, to business. Where and when am I?" he asked himself, and trotted over to a storefront. For wearing a full coverage advanced armor kit, he moved quickly and quietly. He stepped over to a newspaper stand and scanned the front page.

"Hmm, three weeks since Princess Luna's return from her thousand-year banishment . . . that would put me three hundred and thirty three years in the past. Oh, there we go. The Ponyville Express. Now that I know where and when I am, I'm a little better off." The stallion muttered, and trotted off, scanning left and right for signs of other ponies.

"Lets see, this far in the past, no advanced tech. Okay, suit, time to go. Shame. I really like this thing." He said, then pushed a glowing blue crystal on his chest. The suit began to fold in on itself, down to the crystal and an encompassing amulet. The pony, now revealed as a midnight blue pegasus, with a black mane and tail, stretched his legs and wings. He stretched out a hind leg, revealing a mark of a lightning bolt behind a shield.

"Ah, yes. Mmm. Much as I like the suit, a little fresh air is wonderful." He said, to the empty streets.

"And now for somewhere to stay . . . a nice bed sounds wonderful. It can't be that late, and ponies from this day and age are a lot nicer, or so I've heard. Maybe whoever lives here will be able to direct me to a hotel or something." he thought aloud, as he trotted up to a large tree that had been worked into a house. He stepped up to the door, and knocked.

**So? Like, Hate? Tell me. Please. I'm going to ****_try_**** to update every Wednesday. Try. With several other stories and no editor, I'm going to try. Speaking of, if any of you wonderful chaps wants to volunteer, I will be ever in your debt. This is DWNL, See you next week! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again, Margaret! I was in a good mood and decided to update. So, here you are, a bit more to work with:**

**Oh, and I don't own MLP or anything except OC's.**

"Ugh, Spike, can you go see who that is?" Twilight moaned, from where she was cocooned in her blankets.

"Sure thing, Twilight, but you cook breakfast tomorrow." the baby dragon said, reluctantly hopping out of his basket.

"Anything you say, Spike. Just see who it is." the lavender unicorn muttered, and proceeded to roll back over.  
Spike sighed as the hopped down the stairs. Whoever this was, had better be important. He walked up to the door just as the pony on the other side knocked again. Grumbling, he opened the door to find a dark blue pegasus standing there with a smile.

"What do you want?" Spike asked, rubbing sleep from an eye with his claws. He peered up at the slightly glowing gem the pony was wearing on an amulet, but decided against asking about it. After all, the sooner this pony went away, the sooner he could get back to his dreams of Rarity.

"I'm Storm, Storm Flight. I was wondering if you could direct me to the nearest hotel or other lodging area?" the stallion asked, pleasantly. Spike yawned.

"I don't know if there are any here, not any that would be open anyway. Come inside and wait while I ask Twilight." he offered, and stepped back to let Storm in. After the pegasus was comfortable browsing the book selection, Spike ran upstairs to rouse his adoptive sister.

"Twilight. Wake up, there's a pony here that needs directions to an inn." he said, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Ugh, Spike, just point him down the road and go back to sleep." Twilight answered, groggily.

"Everywhere is closed, Twilight. Its two in the morning." Spike pressed, and she rolled over and glared at him.

"All the more reason to go back to sleep. Alright, give me a moment to look less like a murder victim and I'll be right down." she grumbled, sliding out of bed. Spike nodded and ran off downstairs. He found Storm flipping through the pages of a book, humming to himself as he read.

"Twilight will be right down. If you don't mind me asking, why are you up so late? Or rather, up so early?" the baby dragon asked, walking up to the pegasus.

"Oh, I was just a little late getting in is all. I came all the way from Manehatten." Storm replied, not looking up from the book.

"Oh. Ok." Spike stuttered around another yawn, sitting down on a cushion.

"Hello. I'm Twilight Sparkle. You must be the lost pony." Twilight said, as she trotted downstairs.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Storm, Storm Flight. I'm terribly sorry about waking you up so early." he answered, closing the book and turning, offering a bow. Twilight giggled as she shook her head.

"That's quite alright. I'm used to getting up at strange hours anyway. I hear you're looking for a place to stay?" the lavender unicorn asked, and Storm nodded.

"Indeed I am. I'm afraid getting to Ponyville took a little longer than expected, and I found myself arriving at this late hour."

"Well, all the inn's in town are closed for the night, so why don't you stay here?" Twilight suggested, but he shook his head.

"I don't wish to intrude." he declined, but she snorted.

"You're not intruding. Please, I insist. The guest room should be open." the mare said, turning to Spike, who nodded, before yawning.

"Thank you most kindly, Miss Sparkle." Storm said, as she led him upstairs, a half dozing Spike floating along in front of them.

"It's no problem, Storm. And please, just Twilight is fine." Twilight told him, opening a door with her magic. Storm stepped inside, and turned back to her.

"Thank you again Miss, I mean, Twilight. Pleasant dreams." he said, and she smiled, before shutting the door.

Storm sighed, turning to the small bed in the corner.  
That went far better than I expected, he thought, crawling on top of the covers and lying down. It could have gone a lot worse, that was for sure. After all, not only did he find a place to stay, but he found the library, with an astonishing number of paper books, and met a really beautiful mare.

"Real, actual paper books? Cool enough. Absolutely sexy librarian? Well, that just makes this so much better." he muttered to himself, with a smile. He streched his wings out and curled up into a tight ball. Yawning, he tucked his muzzle under a wing and fell asleep.  
He dreamed of his past, or this worlds future. He dreamed he was back in Manehatten Ruin, watching the machines as they methodically burned every inch of the once proud city. He dreamed he was back in the Resistance, fighting for every pony's right to live. Most of all, he dreamed of his friends, his family, the ponies he fought beside. Finally, however, he slipped into more pleasant dreams, and there he stayed until he awoke.

"Ugh, what time is it?" he muttered to himself, yawning as he rolled out of bed. Glancing at the window, he saw that it was just before true dawn. Yawning again, he crept over to the door and slid downstairs, as quietly as he could. Looking around, he began to hunt for the kitchen, intent on cooking breakfast for such an accommodating host.  
Some time later, having found the kitchen, he was hard at cooking breakfast when Twilight wandered downstairs.

"Hmm, Storm, is that you?" she called, smelling breakfast.

"Yes, Miss, sorry, I mean, Twilight. The least I could do for you taking me in so late is to cook breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that." Twilight protested, but Storm shooed her away when she tried to help.

"I want to. Now, go sit. Breakfast will be ready momentarily." he said, as he busied himself with cooking. Twilight shook her head, smiling, and walked away. Not long after she sat down at the table, Storm walked in, balancing several plates on his wings. She smiled at him as he slid one down in front of her.

"Thank you Storm, this looks wonderful."

"My pleasure, Twilight." he said, sliding his plate down and sitting.

"Will Spike be joining us?" the pegasus asked, looking towards the stairs.

"No, he usually sleeps in. I thought you would too, being up so late and all." Twilight replied, taking a bite of her omelet.

"I'm used to not sleeping a lot. How is your omelet, Miss?" Storm asked, watching as she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Storm, why aren't you a professional chef?" she moaned, a few moments later. He chuckled.

"I'm not that good. My friend Tame, he was though. He could cook out of nothing. He did a lot. Seems like just yesterday we were sitting around that fountain, and he just walked up and dropped a gourmet salad in front of us. . ." Storm muttered, staring off into the distance, reliving memories. Twilight watched him for a second, then smiled.

"He sounds like a good friend." she said, and he grinned at her.

"The best."

"What happened to him?"

"If you would, Miss, I would rather not speak of it." He said, slipping back into his formal speech.  
I really have been alone too long. . .come on Storm, being polite might not save your life, but your still talking to a lady, he thought. The pegasus smiled to himself as he remembered the first time a mare nearly shot him for being impolite. After the machines destroyed so much of civilization, mares were taken advantage of more often than not. You learned very fast to be nice, because every one of them would kill you if you weren't.

"Are you alright, Storm?" Twilight asked, and he shook himself again.

"Memories, Miss. If you're finished I can wash up." the pegasus replied, standing. She nodded and he picked up her plate and walked away. Twilight watched him go, thinking hard. A few minutes later, Storm walked out of the kitchen, and gave her a bow.

"If that is all, Miss, I will be going." he said, and she smiled again.

"Do you have somewhere else to stay?" the lavender unicorn asked him, as they walked to the door.

"No, ma'am, I don't." he admitted, and she glared at him.

"Sorry. Not, I don't, Twilight." he corrected himself, at which she smiled.

"Then why don't I show you around?" Twilight offered, and he grinned.

"That sounds, wonderful." Storm agreed, and she nodded.

"I'll just leave a note for Spike."  
A minute later, they smiled at one another and stepped out into the sun.

**I hope you all enjoyed. This has a lot farther to go, how much I really don't know. So much more fun to just take it and run. So, please review, check back later, I'll be updating often, I hope. Until next time, this is DWNL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for not updating, simply not enough time. Here's where things get interesting though, so have two chapters as a peace offering. Still don't own anything but OC's.**

I smile as Twilight points out various things as we stroll through town. It's been so long since I did that, it feels strange. I have a feeling I'll be doing a lot of it though.  
"And this is Sugar Cube Corner. Why don't we drop in and say hi to my friend Pinkie?" Twilight suggested, and I nodded. Wait, Pinkie? No, it can't be. It's strange, seeing so many colors and ponies and hearing life. Manehatten Ruin is nothing but black, and dark, and cold. Ash blows under a burnt sky. I sigh and smile, tying to hide my thoughts. Following Twilight inside the bright and cheerful bakery, I'm immediately assaulted by wonderful smells, and a bright pink pony.  
"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! You're new to Ponyville aren't you? Well, let me be the first to say hi! Well, I would be the second to say hi, since Twilight has already met you. Oh, hello, Twilight! Who's this?" The pony asked, all in one breath and at amazing speed. I blinked. I've seen her before.  
It can't be. . .Pinkie Pie? The original Pinkie Pie? As in Pinkamena's namesake? Bucking hell, I thought, backing up, mouth open.  
"Are you alright, Storm?" Twilight asked. I was gasping for air like a fish out of water, and her asking that brought everything back. The last three years, watching friends and family die, and now, here I am. . .  
"No." I rasped, then shot out the door and flew off.  
I was desperate to get as far away from there as I could. I couldn't look at them. Not knowing what I did. I flew, faster than I had in a very long time. I shot past a rainbow maned pegasus, who almost fell off her cloud.  
"Hey, watch where your going, buddy!" she yelled after me, and that only made it worse.  
Just like Lighting. I can't do this. I can't face them. I can't do this.

Hours later, I was sitting in a tree, watching the sun set, when I heard a voice behind me.  
"Storm?"  
I turned to find Twilight sitting there, with her friends.  
"What do you want?" I asked. I knew I was being rude, but I could barely look at her, let alone talk to her.  
"Are you alright?" She asked, and I shook my head.  
"No. I'm not alright. Now, look, Twilight, no offence, but go away. I just want to be alone right now." I answered, turning back to the sunset.  
"No."  
"What?" I demanded, whirling around.  
"I said no. I'm not going to let any friend of mine hurt like this, not if there's anything I can do." she said, and I jumped down from the limb.  
"There is something."  
"What?" she asked, leaning forward.  
"Go. Away." I growled, and turned to fly off.  
"Why don't you want me to help you?" she asked, sounding hurt.  
"Because the only way you could help me IS TO MAKE ME FORGET WATCHING YOU DIE!" I bellowed, turning and stomping up to her.  
"What did you just say?" Twilight asked, quietly.  
"I said, that the only way you could help me, is to go away, or make me forget everything I know. Because that's the problem, Twilight. I know too much. Far too much. I cannot look at you, or your friends, because I know what will happen. I look at your faces, and I see my friends. I see my family. I see your family. I see the last seconds of their lives." I replied, sitting with my ears back and head drooping.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, resting a hoof on my shoulder.  
"I guess I'll have too now." I said, standing.  
"Unless there's a better way to explain what you're on about, crazy horse." the pegasus from before said, flapping up.  
"Ah, buck off, Lighting." I snapped, then sighed.  
"Who's Lightning?" she asked, and I shook my head.  
"A very close friend of mine. She's a lot like you."  
"You should introduce us sometime. If she's anything like me she'd be cool to hang out with."  
"She's dead."  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
"You didn't know." I said, and turned to follow Twilight back to the library.  
"Alright, Storm. If you don't mind, I think we'd all like to know what you were talking about back there." she said, after we were sitting in the middle of the giant tree.  
"It will be easier if I show you. But first, get Spike here." I said, and tapped my amulet. Seconds later, I was encased in my suit again. Every pony was staring, with their jaws on the floor. I tweaked a few settings, then plucked out the display crystal on my left shoulder. Setting it in the middle of the room, I tapped the crystal again and sat down.  
"What did you just do?" Twilight asked.  
"I'll show you in a moment. For now, there's something you all need to know. This may be hard to believe, but I will not be born for another three hundred years."  
"What?"  
"I'm from the future. Everything will be explained in time, but for now you need to know a little history. Well, history for me. Anyway, in three hundred and four years, ponies will develop machines, robotic ponies to do jobs that we couldn't, or didn't want to do. And then, in the year 1332, they began to learn. They became sentient, and they rebelled. Princesses Celestia and Luna cast a spell to make the sun and moon rise on their own, after they were captured. It killed them, and an unknown alicorn Princess took the throne. She was captured as well, and my team was sent in to rescue her. This feed was taken from every available sensor, so it should be fairly detailed. At times it will be a little less so, as it jumps from sensor feeds." I told them, and they all blinked at me, confused.  
"So, this is going to do what?" Rainbow Dash asked, from where she was sitting on a cushion.  
"This is basically going to show you my memories, in a way." I said, and activated the crystal. It began to glow, and then it began to spin. Suddenly, we were standing in a burnt out field, watching as four figures raced by. I smiled grimly to myself as I recognized my own form.

**Would have gone on but a POV shift is right after this so. . .yeah. The next chapters will be future-past-whatever Storm's POV. Expect a lot of them. Hopefully. I have very little idea where this is going, except for the long term stuff. If anyone has idea's I would love to hear them. Till next time, this is DWNL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, two chapters. Unfortunately, several other stories are bothering me, so this one isn't top priority anymore. If enough people ask for it though, I'll finish it. Otherwise it might be a while before the next update. And I still own nothing but OC's. **

"Come on, Tame, move, move, move! Lightning, heat 'er up! Mac, get on that door gun!" I yelled to my team, as we sprinted away from the containment facility. The lavender alicorn on my back gasped as I leapt over a fallen wall.  
"Sorry, Princess. We're almost there." I said, eyes on the transport just ahead. Bullets and laser bursts rained down around us, reflecting off my suit's shields. I leapt into the transport, as Lightning and Tame dove into the pilot's positions. Mac whirled around and sat his large frame in the mounted gun and began firing, leaving a stench of ozone in the air. I sat down the Princess as gently as I could, before I ran up to join Mac. He had retracted his helmet, showing his red coat and pink striped blond mane.  
"Keep an eye out for cruisers and air patrols."  
"We're going cold?" he asked, and I nodded. Going cold was slang for using active camouflage.  
"Yeah. Make sure we don't hit anything, no matter how good the AC is, running into a cruiser wont help."  
"How's the Princess?" he asked, as he dismounted from the turret.  
"I'm going to talk to Lightning and Tame then get back to her." I said, as I made my way up to the cockpit. The other two members of the team were there, streched out in the control chairs.  
"Get us to the Magic as soon as you can." I told them, and Lightning sighed.  
"But you promised donuts." she whined, and I laughed as I walked away.  
"Well you did!" she called after me, as I sat next to the Princess.  
"Storm, is that you?" she asked, as I wiped a trail of sweat off her brow.  
"Yes, Princess. We're on our way to the Magic now." I told her, and she smiled, slightly.  
"You're younger than I've ever seen you. It must be early in the war." she said, and I shook my head.  
"Princess, we haven't met before." I told her.  
"We haven't yet. It's been so long for me." she said, and I shook my head again.  
"Princess. . ." I began, but she cut me off.  
"Hold me, Storm. Please, I need you to hold me again." she whispered, and I sighed. She smiled at me again, and I nodded, sliding under her and cradling her head in my hooves.  
"Thank you, Storm. I had almost forgotten how wonderful it was to be with you." the lavender alicorn said, as I closed my eyes in frustration.  
"I know you think I'm crazy. But one day, you will understand everything." she said, and I sighed again.  
"Let's just get you back, Princess."  
"Storm?"  
"Yes, Princess?" I asked, and she turned her head, slowly and painfully, to look at me.  
"I love you." she whispered. I shook my head, yet again.  
"Princess, I - Princess? Are you alright? Princess?" I asked, getting frantic. She wasn't moving, and her purple eyes were staring, wide open. I sighed again, and placing my hoof over her eyes, I closed them. Sliding out from under her, I placed a hoof on her shoulder, and closed my eyes.  
"Rest well, Princess. I hope you're in a happier place." I said, then trotted out of the tiny cabin. Outside, I found Mac and Lightning sitting there, watching my with sad eyes.  
"The Princess?" Lightning asked, her rainbow mane falling over her green eyes, which glistened from unshed tears. I shook my head, and she threw herself at me, wrapping my in a crushing hug.  
"She's in a better place." Mac said, wisely, and I shook my head, detaching myself from Lighting.  
"That all depends on how you define better. Anything would be better than this hell." I said, then walked over to the open side door.  
"Just get us home." I said, and Mac walked off, his distinctive heavy tread shaking the transport.  
"Want to talk about it?" Lightning asked, sitting next to me, as we watched the horizon.  
"I've never even seen her before today, now she's dead. How can I feel like this, like I just lost everything?" I asked, and she sighed.  
"I don't know, Storm. I don't know. But you can't blame yourself. You did everything right, we just didn't get her out soon enough."  
"I know that, and I don't blame myself. I just don't know why I feel so. . .heartbroken."  
"Come on, big bro. This isn't like you."  
"You're right. And you know something else?" I asked, throwing my hoof around her shoulder.  
"What's that?"  
"Even if I am adopted, I couldn't ask for a better family. Or even a better squad. It just makes everything better that my squad is my family." I said, hugging her tight.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. When did you get so sappy?" she asked, pushing me away.  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe its from hanging around Mac and his distinct lack of success in the dating business." I replied, a little louder.  
"I don't have bad luck! I just didn't love any of them." Mac said, from where he was watching Tame pilot.  
"I rest my case." I said, and Mac frowned.  
"Just because I can get a date. . ." he muttered, and I chuckled.  
"I don't need a marefriend. Putting up with you three is hard enough." I said, and Lighting pouted.  
"So you don't love me anymore?" she asked, with mock sadness.  
"No, it's more like pity. Like when you see a starving puppy or something." I replied, and she huffed.  
"Well, then. Lets just see who doesn't get anything for his birthday."  
"Captain, incoming transmission from the Magic." Tame interrupted. I sighed, rubbing a hoof across the back of my neck.  
"Patch it through." I ordered, and turned to the screen on the wall. It shimmered, and then showed a uniformed pink mare.  
"Captain Pinkamena." I greeted, and she smiled.  
"You aren't on board ship, Captain. You outrank me, its Pinkie." she said, and I smiled.  
"I keep forgetting." I said, and she shook her head.  
"No, you don't forget. I'm calling to check in, do you have the Princess?" she asked, and I nodded, glumly.  
"Yes, we have her." I said, closing my eyes.  
"Is she. . ." Pinkie started to ask, but faltered. I opened my eyes and nodded again.  
"We we're too late. She died not long after we had lifted off." I said, and she sighed.  
"Shine is not going to be happy." she said, and just then a deep growling voice cut in.  
"I'm not going to be happy about what?" it asked, shortly before the speaker, a young adult dragon, appeared on screen.  
"Shine, they got the Princess, but. . ." Pinkie started to say, turning to the dragon.  
"They were too late, weren't they?" he asked, with a sigh. Pinkie nodded, and he looked up at me.  
"Get back quickly, Storm. She deserves as proper burial." he said, and the connection terminated. I sighed, and turned to Tame.  
"ETA?"  
"Fifteen minutes. I've already contacted Magic, so we don't get fired on by our own guns."  
"Good. I'd hate to give the Navy colts more target practice that usual." I chuckled, and Lighting laughed.  
"They do need it though." she said, and I nodded.  
"Yeah, your right. Alright, mares, gentlecolts, and Tame, Lets try and get a little rest before we get back. I have a feeling its going to be a long night." I ordered, and everypony nodded. We had long been used to catnapping, and soon the only sound was that of the engines thrumming.

**So, yeah. I got nuthin to say so. . .this is DWNL, out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here we go again. If anyone is actually reading this, hope you enjoy. If you don't, well, let me know why not. I need to know these things. **

"Welcome back, Captain." Pinkie was saying, as she saluted me. I returned the salute, and sighed.  
"I wish it could be a happier circumstance." I replied, and she nodded.  
"We all do."  
"Shine must be devastated." I said, and she nodded again.  
"I haven't seen him since I told him about it. He'll come around."  
"I hope so." I sighed, and Pinkie put a hoof on my shoulder.  
"Take the rest of the day on leave, your team too. You need it." She said, and I nodded.  
"If you need me I'll either be getting drunk or asleep." I replied, and she smiled.  
"Don't over do it."  
"Do I ever?" I asked, with a grin. She only glared at me, before smiling.  
"Say hi to Tame for me." the pink mare said, before walking off.  
I shook my head as I walked the corridors of the Magic. One of six sister ships, she was a large ship, lifted by antigravity plates and powered by a mixture of magic and technology. A mile long, bristling with weapons, she was the pride of the E.D.F. Navy.  
"Storm!" I heard somepony call from behind me. I turned around to find Mac trotting towards me.  
"Storm, we're all at Downtime if you want to join us." he said, and I shook my head.  
"Maybe later, right now I want to be alone."  
"No, you don't. You and I both know that." he retorted, and I sighed.  
"Maybe your right. Either way, I'll be in my quarters, your welcome to join me." I said, and turned and walked off before he could reply. After making several familiar turns, I found myself outside my quarters. I never could call them home, but it was close. Stepping inside, the lights came on automatically, revealing a small living/dining area. A sofa and pair of chairs faced one another, and a small table was pushed in the corner. A large liquor cabinet stood next to a door leading off to the bedroom. I smiled to myself, once again feeling grateful for being an senior officer, and getting such large accommodations. They didn't go to waste however, Lighting stayed on the couch more often than not, due to her roommate being overly. . .popular. Not that I minded, having my little sister nearby helped me remember just what I was fighting for. I flopped onto the sofa, cradling a bottle of Marelot in my hooves. Popping off the cork, I took a long gulp, foregoing pleasantries like glasses. A moment later, the door opened and the other three walked in. Lighting piled onto the other end of the sofa, right on top of my back hooves. Tame took a bottle from the cabinet, slumping in a chair.  
"So, Stormy, what's eatin ya?" Lighting asked, grabbing the bottle from my grasp and taking a swig.  
"You know what." I grumbled, as she handed the bottle back.  
"Look, mate, I know you're upset about losing the Princess, but this is a bit much." Tame said, and I shot him a look.  
"Its not just losing the Princess, well, it is, but this is. . .different. I mean, we've lost VIP's before. I realize that we can't always save everypony. Sometimes we fail, I've accepted that. But this feels almost like I've lost. . .well, family. Like I've lost everything. . ." I trailed off. Lighting leaned over and gave me a hug.  
"I didn't know you felt that bad, Storm." Tame said, with grimace after taking a swig from his bottle of vodka.  
"I didn't myself. I'm confused as hell about this, I mean, I feel like I just lost the love of my life, but I don't even know what her name was." I said, and Mac shook his head.  
"Don't feel bad, nopony does. Only Shine does, and that's because he knew her before she took the throne, and cast that spell."  
"Spell?" Lighting asked, and we all facehoofed.  
"You know, that spell she cast that made everypony forget her name?" Tame asked his sister, who smiled.  
"Oh, that spell!"  
"You still have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" He asked in reply, and she smiled wider, shaking her head.  
"No a clue. But I'll take your word for it."  
"I figured as much." He said, and we all laughed.  
The rest of the night was spent with good friends and good drink, remembering old friends and forgetting the pain that we all felt. The next morning, however, I awoke with a massive hangover. Tame was passed out in his chair, all four legs in the air and snoring. Mac was curled up in a surprisingly small ball, sleeping peacefully, and Lighting was unconscious with her head on my side, snoring lightly. I chuckled, and winced, before wrapping a wing around my adoptive sister.  
"Storm?" she mumbled, sleepily.  
"Yeah?" I asked, quietly.  
"You're a pretty good brother." she said, and I smiled.  
"You're a pretty good sister."  
I don't know how much longer we slept. It must have been quite a while, because the ship's lighting had been dimmed, to help keep sleep cycles normal. The first thing I heard when I woke up was the blaring of the alert warnings, then a massive explosion.  
"What?" I asked, groggily, before my suit beeped at me. I pushed the crystal and a hologram appeared of the captain.  
"We're under attack! Get your flanks up, we need anti-boarding parties organized!" she yelled, before vanishing. I sighed, and pushed the crystal again, becoming encased in my combat suit. Around me, my team was following suit.  
"Where to?" Tame asked, his voice flat and mechanical, but still recognizable.  
"Looks like the rest of the infantry units are in the dropship bay, let's meet them there." I said, and without any further hesitation we ran from my quarters, barreling past crew members. We arrived at the bay quickly, thanks to our suits increasing our speed.  
"What've we got?" I asked the nearest officer, a Lieutenant.  
"Three cruisers and a infantry carrier, the carrier is on approach to board us." he reported, and I groaned.  
"Dammit, first time on leave in months and this happens? Alright, take a team and secure all decks. Slow them down, if nothing else. Escort all nonessential personnel to quarters, and set up the defense net." I said, and he nodded.  
"What are you going to do?" he asked, and I chuckled.  
"What I do best, run screaming into the belly of the beast and hope for the best."

**Got nuthin to say except REVIEW! Please! I will give cookies to reviewers! **


End file.
